Laws of Bayern
Contributors and visitors of the Books of Bayern Wiki, The admins wish for you to have pleasant experience at the Books of Bayern Wiki. A few rules have been put in place both to protect the wiki and its audience as well as make the management of this wiki a little less daunting for the admins. Whether you read them or not, you are expected to know them. This may not be a pleasant welcoming message, but the admins will act if the rules are broken. A first time offense can earn you anything from a warning to up to a week of banishment, depending on the situation. And of course, if further rulebreaking is noted, the punishments will be harsher. Admins would rather not be pressured into hitting the "Block" button, so please take your time reading the rules. Again, these are here to make the wiki a better and easier place for everyone. Rules # Contributors and visitors are assumed and expected to know the rules. # Edits should be made to improve the wiki. # Vandalism will not be tolerated. # Comments and blogs made to voice non-constructive hatred of The Books of Bayern are not allowed. # Verifiable ''Books of Bayern ''information only. # You are responsible for your account. That means that if the account does something against the rules, you can blame your sibling/cousin/friend or whomever, but measures will still be taken against the account. Even if you are believed, your account has been proven to not be secure and you cannot guarantee it won't happen again. # Do not take problems from any other wiki to the Books of Bayern Wiki. # Do not add animated gifs to articles. Animated gifs may be uploaded for use on user pages, but keep in mind that they usually don't work on the wiki. # The wiki does not allow user images that are photos of people below 18 and discourages such images to be in use by older users. # If you upload fanart, give credit to the creator and a link to the original post. # Do not upload images that you have no planned use for. # Do not upload over existing files unless you mean to upload a better quality version of that same file. You get a clear warning when you are about to upload over another file, so there is no excuse. # Please upload files under a descriptive filename. # Speak to an admin if you have a suggestion for a new category or category branch. # Always check if a category exists or if you've got the right category name before adding one. # The "preview" button is your friend. # Make sure that a new page you are about to create doesn't already exist. Or that a page with similar function doesn't exist. # Do not post hate or negative comparisons on character pages. Critiquing is allowed as long as it is written to be open to and inviting of discussion. # Do not post hate or non-constructive negativity. # Do not use vulgar language or make threats. # You may use the comment sections to ask questions, but please read the article first. It is discouraging for contributors when people ask for answers the article already gives. # Blog posts may not contain offensive or vulgar language and subjects. # Fanfiction in the blog section is encouraged, however, no inappropriate fanfiction is to be posted. No erotica, overly graphic violence, or vulgar language. Expect criticism. Category:Browse